


Heartbeat

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbeats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Phil and Melinda watched the man balance on the other building's roof below them, turn, and lift an remote.May gripped her side, hiding the blood from Phil.The man dramatically pressed the button. He jumped into a dumpster, and clamoured out, taking off down the street. Melinda heard a faint ticking behind her. Phil heard it too."Get down!" They both yelled before an explosion cut them off.





	Heartbeat

"May, Coulson, how's it lookin'?" Daisy asked through the comms.

"No action on the east perimeter, we're heading up to the next floor." Coulson answered. 

"Alright. Mack and I secured the west perimeter. Yo-Yo just did a ground sweep." Daisy reported.

Melinda exhaled slowly as she kept her gun pointed forward, her eyes scanning for any strange movement. She heard the soft shuffling of Phil right behind her, covering her left side. "Yeah know, I don't think we've ever had to track down a cell phone before." Coulson joked.

"Yeah, well, this cell phone has SHIELD data on it." May softly scoffed in a sarcastic way. They were on a mission to retrieve a cell phone that had belonged to a high-end SHIELD agent who had died. The phone contained countless encrypted files, and the phone was stolen from the agent's corpse and sold to a team of hackers. 

Melinda lead the way up the stairs, Phil following. "You think they abandoned the building?" Phil asked.

"Maybe." May agreed, and they reached the next floor. Rounding a corner, the two agents both saw a man jump out the window. "Escapee on fourth floor!" Melinda told the other agents through her comm. It was like slow motion as the man lifted a gun, and shot it.

Melinda had already stepped infront of Phil.

"We'll get him!" Daisy responded. Melinda scanned the room for any potential attackers, ignoring the pain, before she ran to the window, clutching her side. 

Looking out, Phil and Melinda watched the man balance on the other building's roof below them, turn, and lift an remote. 

May gripped her side, hiding the blood from Phil.

The man dramatically pressed the button. He jumped into a dumpster, and clamoured out, taking off down the street. Melinda heard a faint ticking behind her. Phil heard it too.

"Get down!" They both yelled before an explosion cut them off. It wasn't a big one, just one that was connected to the main supports. Cracks appeared in the pillars, and the two backed away from the window just in time for a slab of the ceiling to fall, covering it. 

The electricity blinked out, the room darkening by the second. Phil activated his energy shield, and set it up like an umbrella, protecting them from small falling debris.

"There's three floors above us-" Phil started to help Melinda back up, but she screamed. Her leg was at a wrong angle, the bone was obviously broken, her leg bent in the wrong way. Thinking quickly, Phil tried to scoop her up. He couldn't. 

More cracks spiderwebbed their way through the walls, and Phil collapsed, Melinda beside him. 

More Carnage fell, encesing the two agents in a story cavern. The only light came from Phil's shield. 

"Hey, hey, you alright?" He asked. They could hear the building collapsing. 

"Yeah." Melinda choked. "Daisy, call Daisy." 

Phil obeyed, and pressed the button on his comm. "Daisy! You there?" He asked. Nothing bet static unissued. He tried again. "The comms are down." He said. 

Melinda coughed. Dust swirled around them, making their eyes water. 

"I think my leg is broken." 

"No kidding." Phil heard the rumble of falling concrete. "And that." He noticed the gunshot wound. 

Melinda dragged herself closer to him, pulling herself up. They were squished enough already, the small space would probably run out of oxygen eventually without airflow. "I... I- I never told you-" something slammed into the top of their prison, shaking it. 

"Hey, May, you'll be okay. We'll get out of this, like always." Phil assured her, immediately trying to stop the bleeding from her side. With his knowledge of anatomy, the bullet probably hadn't hit anything important, and he pushed her crimson covered hand away from the wound, pressing a hand against it to stop the blood.

"But if we dont-" May coughed, her hand gripped his arm harder.

"I'm not giving up." He interrupted.

"I just want you to know that... That.." she paused. "I wish we had had the chance to take those next steps." 

Phil didn't hesitate. "Me too."

Melindas breath was shaky, and she leaned back, her head on his shoulder, wincing from the pain in her leg and side. "Hey, stay with me, Mel." He said.

"I am." 

More rumbling, and the walls around them groaned. Their ears were still ringing from the first blast, and the wreckage groaned again. Rocks fell, one hitting Coulson in the rib. Melinda pushed it off him before he could react.

So she decided to take one last risk. Leaning up, she pecked him on the lips. Phil froze for a second, his good hand stopped digging at the debris, stopped trying to tunnel out.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-." He stopped her with a return kiss of his own. It was short and sweet, nothing heavy, but it carried the same weight. 

"We'll get through this." He promised. 

"I know." Melinda breathed, her head falling on his chest. 

The last thing she noticed was that it was quiet enough that she could hear his heartbeat. 

Then she noticed that it was in sync with hers.

-:x:-

(Daisy's POV)

"Yes, and as second emergency director, I'm ordering you to move them into the same room. If I have to come in and quake down a wall, I will!" Daisy yelled at the fleeing doctor. 

"Yes ma'am!" The agent responded, running to deliver the message to her fellow SHIELD doctors.

"My goodness." Jemma said a few minutes later. She had treated Coulson and May's wounds on the way back to base after the team retrieved the veteran agents. 

Daisy paced the hall. Finally, she couldn't stand it a moment longer. Pushing open the doors to the medbay open, she marched down the hall and to the room she somehow just knew that her pesudo parents were. 

She exhaled as she glanced at their two sleeping forms. Then she frowned. Walking over, she pushed their cots farther together until they touched. Melinda stirred. 

Daisy sat down next to the older woman, watching her S.O. sleep. Noticing that both of their hands were mere inches from each other, Daisy smirked, and pushed them together. In their sleep, both agents curled their fingers tightly together. It's was so sweet, Daisy feel herself tear up. Then Daisy noticed something else on the monitors. 

Their heartbeats were in sync.


End file.
